


[VID] Awakenings

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [33]
Category: Robot Stories (2003)
Genre: Androids, Asian-American Character, Bittersweet, Computer Programming, Embedded Video, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanvids, Non-Consensual Touching, Other, Robots, Self-Discovery, Sexual Harassment, Video, Vidlet, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two androids fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Awakenings

**Author's Note:**

> From the short film "Machine Love," from Robot Stories by Greg Pak. I thought it was really moving, and hope this vidlet conveys some of those emotions.

Streaming on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/119010928)

 

Streaming on [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1CSGl80nd1w&feature=youtu.be)

 

[Download mp4](https://www.mediafire.com/?xjmz53hfmeu13cp) (14 MB)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at <http://bironic.livejournal.com/342930.html>


End file.
